Switched!
by PeaceBabe
Summary: What would happen if Daine, Kel, and Alanna switched bodies with three girls from earth? Please read and reviewand in advance sry for numerous errors in 1st chap Support JDRF!Chapter 8 is up!
1. Poof!

**Switched!**

Disclaimer: I don not own any of Tamora Peirce's marvelous ideads or characters...I'm not _that _brilliant.(lol)

Summary: What would happen if Daine, Kel, and Alanna did a "Freaky-Friday" with three girls from earth? Please no flames but I will take constructive criticism.

Note: I had trouble getting into the characters of Daine, Kel, and Alanna so please bear with me here. Also, I estimated that Kel was around 14 or 15 (around the time her and Cleon got together.), Daine is in her early to mid twenties, and Alanna is in her mid thirties. Enjoy!

* * *

The Lioness leaned over the ancient parchment. Her fiery mane was tied back with a blue piece of fabric. She wore the clothes of the Bizarre, having gotten to the camp earlier that day. All she wore was purple matching her bright eyes. 

A few days ago she had received a message that read:

_Dear Alanna,_

_We have found some sort of an ancient spell. Please come to the Bizarre camp as soon as possible._

_-Jon_

It was closed with the royal seal. Eager to see Kiri and Kara again she rode hard until she reached the Bizarre camp. After getting food and water for both her and her horse and greeting everyone, she was rushed into a large tent. In the tent pillows were arranged in a circle. In the center there was a table with a piece of paper on it. The paper was torn and aged. The once white parchment was yellow and the writing was faded from time and weather. After being under the ground for almost one thousand years sand had rubbed off most of the scripture. It was hardly legible anymore but Numair Salamani leaned over it determined to crack its secrets.

Now **she** leaned over the ancient spell. Numair paced back and forth around the tent. She glanced up at him with a look that could kill, **literally**.

" Would you stop pacing already?"

Numair looked over at her. "Sorry we're just so close!"

" Yes, and we'd be closer if could either stop pacing and sit or LEAVE!"

"Point taken," He said as he hurried out the tent flap.

"Scholars!" Alanna huffed as he walked out. " They're all the same!" He either didn't here her or was pretending not to because he just kept on walking.

Numair walked out into the late afternoon sun in search of Daine. 'She should be here somewhere' he thought. He finally found her at a fire pit talking to Kiri and Kara. They sat on dried logs that had been positioned around the fire pit as chairs.

Daine wore blue breeches, a white tunic, and blue shirt along with her leather boots. The shamans now in their twenties, had been abandoned their former modest clothes. They now wore the clothes of the men of the Bizarre with the exception of headscarves that kept their long, dark, hair back out of the way.

Numair sat down next to Daine. "Hello magelet", he whispered into her ear enticingly. His breath sent chills down her back. Trying to divert him from his notions she said, "How's the translation going?"

"Not so good," He answered, nuzzling his nose up against her neck. She blushed and giggled. " Stop it!" she said without any real enforcement. **"_Later"._**

Kiri and Kara held their hands to their mouths to stifle laughter.

"Careful," Kara warned. " That's how this happened!" She pointed to her stomach, huge with child. Numair turned pink than stopped nuzzling Daine and simply rested his head on his hand. His long legs were bent up to support his elbow.

Numair was saved from total humiliation when Alanna came running from the tent.

"Kiri, Kara, Numair!" she said stopping half way to them. " Come quick! I think I have something!"

Kiri helped Kara up and then they started towards the tent. Numair swiftly kissed Diane on the lips than followed them. Alanna, thinking of something, called to Daine. " You might want to see this to Daine!" Daine quickly got up and ran to catch up.

Once they were inside the tent they positioned themselves around the table with the spell. Alanna sat right in front of the so she could point out her progress. Kiri and Kara were on either side of her so they could translate. Across from them Numair and Daine had pulled pillows up so they could see.

" I used what I had known previously about the Bizarre and what Numair," Alanna indicted to where Numair had translated. " Had done already to do this next part."

Daine, having no other experience with the Bizarre language or any language for that matter was confused. Noticing this explained, " Over time languages change as the culture develops." She nodded her understanding.

"Okay," Alanna continued. " This is the part Numair translated," She pointed to the first half of the page. " We basically think it's a warning against reading this unless you are prepared to take on this challenge and are "the chosen ones"." Everyone nodded. " Now this part," pointed to a section a little bit down the page. " Seem to be the actual spell. I translated it and then recorded it here," she lifted up the sheet she had used. " I don't' want to risk reading this out loud, even if not in the native tongue. So, I'm going to as that you pass this around.

The paper was put into the middle of their circle. It read:

_" There is three from the ancient lasd,_

_Thrree from a worrld unknown,_

_The woman who rides like a man,_

_The mage among the animals,_

_And The prtoector of the small,_

_Shall switch with** the** three from another land,_

_Once thy bid thee . . ."_

"Alanna, this is an amazing break through!" Numair stammered. The rest of them stared at her blankly, clearly not making the connection.

" Don't you see?" Alanna asked them. There was no answer. " When I was with the Bizarre, previously, they called me "The woman who rides like a man! And you are the mage among the animals, Wildmage! We're two of the chosen ones!" There was still no response from Daine, although the others had appeared to understand. Daine didn't even seem to have registered what they were saying.

"Daine, sweet, don't you see?" Numair asked eagerly.

"Huh?" Daine responded. " Oh no I got that, I was trying to figure who the third one could be."

" We were just going to get to that," Alanna said. " Kiri, Kara could you help me with this part, there is some scripture that I stumbled but might help explain "The protector of the small"." The three leaned in towards the parchment.

Numair watched Daine, worried. Her eyes were glazed over, thinking.

"Daine, are you alright?" Numair asked after a while.

" Kel!" The Wildmage exclaimed. Alanna looked up from her translating.

"What?" Alanna asked.

" Kel!" Daine repeated. " Kel is the protector of the small!"

" Why do you say that?" Kiri questioned

" Because I heard someone call her that…it was after that incident last year with her maid and…JUMP!"

" I'd rather not," Kara said jokingly.

"No!" Daine said. " I didn't mean…well you know what I meant. Anyways, her dog, Jump, after she saved him and her maid from that tower he told me that she was here. The protector of the small, he said. He wouldn't tell me what he meant cause he new that we'd find out on our own!"

Alanna spoke, "Well, lets get young Keladry in here!" The Own had arrived the day previously at Jon's request. He was taking no chances when it came to spells especially one so mysterious.

* * *

Hours later, long after the stars had come out, they all headed toward their separate tents. Kel had been and gone having work to do with The Own. Kara being pregnant had also left a while ago. Daine had fallen asleep and was curled up against Numair. He cradled her in his arms and carried to bed. 

"Alanna, you need to get some rest." Kiri said as she left. Alanna still leaned over the page.

" What I need to do his figure this out."

" You're never going to figure it out if you are half asleep."

" I'm fine," Alanna said as she yawned. "You go onto bed."

"Alright, but be careful." Kiri left the tent still unconvinced.

Alanna went back to work. Why couldn't she figure this out? 'Maybe Kiri was right' Alanna thought. 'Maybe I am too tired' She was tempted to say it out loud but she new she couldn't.

Someone came up behind her she froze.

"What in Mithros name is so important about some page that me own wife couldn't; give me a proper welcoming?" She smiled and turned. He pressed his lips to hers before she could reply. She resisted at first but then gave in. Reluctantly they broke the kiss. They stood across from each other arms touching.

"Now lets have a look at this," George went to the paper. Alanna sat on the pillow next to his. She leaned against him, well on her way to sleep. Sleep was all she could think of. By this point all she was aware of was George and the steady rhythm of his voice. 'What his he saying' she thought but then sleep over took her.

George looked down at his sleeping wife. She was snuggled up against his shoulder, 'Poor lass' he thought. 'Probably has been up all night trying to work this thing out. He looked down at the paper. He had a knack for decoding things maybe he could figure this out. He started to read the odd language sounding it out a he went. He finished.

"Hmmmmm… well that did a lot" He leaned down to kiss his wife on her red head when…**Poof! **

* * *

Numair gently laid Daine down on the mat she had been given to sleep on. He reached for the blanket and began to cover when, with a poof, she disappeared! 

At the same time Kel finished a letter to Cleon. She had been very awkward around him ever since Midwinter. Why would he kiss her like that? She was about to seal the letter when…FLASH!!!


	2. Three Teens

**Three Teens**

**Disclaimer: I do not take any credit for Tamora Peirce's lovely work!**

**Note: I'm so sorry for all my grammar and spelling errors in my previous chapter. I suck at proof reading, I get to into fixing the flow and how it sounds and then I forget grammar, oops. I also have problems witht the word "yea" as in "yes" because I've seen it spelled with and "H"(yeah) and without. Hmmmmm... anyways! Thankx forreviewing ! Keep Reviewing!**

**

* * *

****The three teens sat in a large, old, oak tree, eating candy. The tree overlooked a sidewalk so they could watch the trick-or-treaters walking below them.**

**"I don't like it up here you guys! I really don't like heights!" said a tall girl, clinging to the branch they were perched on.**

**" Yea, now you're really taking the whole Kel thing a lil' too seriously!" Teased the one in the middle. " You don't see me trying to do magic or anything!"**

**" Hey! That's cause you can't do magic 'cause its not REAL!" Retorted the Kel-wanna-be. "At least I don't have freakin' purple contacts!"**

**" Or died your hair red," added the third teen, as she munched on a sugar free candy bar.**

**" Yea, or died my hair red!!!"**

**"Neither of you really had to do anything cause you already look like Daine and Kel!" said Hannah, the Alanna-wanna-be.**

**"Well accept for Ingrid's insulin pump," she turned to the diabetic Daine-wanna-be. " And Merry your hair is too long." **

**" Well I really am afraid of heights," Meredith said.**

**" Yeah, and I really have to check my sugars!" Ingrid said. " I feel really faint, I think I over confiscated with insulin for the candy."**

**"Okay! I get the point!" Hannah huffed. " Its getting cold anyways, I hate the cold." They all laughed any annoyance forgotten.**

**"What?" she asked with feigned confusion. " I really don't like the cold!"**

**Once they had stopped laughing long enough Ingrid urged him on down the tree.**

**"Merry ( Meredith), you get down first since----"**

**FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

Hi! Its me again! Sorry this is so short...it wouldn't work to have this go with another chapter...I tried it (lol). Anyways, as you might have noticed ( and hopefully you did) one on the girls has juvenile diabetes, also known as type one.You probably need a little background on that for this story. So here goes! You have a pancreas...right..and it produces insulin that helps your cels to process food (glucose) but when you have diabetes(type one) your pancreas can't make insulin...its broken. So you have to take either take shots(ofinsulin)at every meal or about three to four times a day, oryou have an insulin pump. That is what the girl in this story has. With and insulin pump you have a tube in you that you change every three days. This way you "plug in" the amount of insulin that you would need for what you are doing. Okay but thats not it! You also have to check your sugars to make sure they are not high or low with a sugar kit or glucose metor. That is what " checking your sugars" is. I think you can understand it now butif you are confuse please email me! Cool, sorry for my rant. Review!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. We're Not In Kansas Anymore

**We're Not In Kansas Anymore**

**Note: Hey everybody! Thank you so much for reviewing my previous chapters! You guys rock the world! There seemed to be some confusion about diabetes. You cannot get diabetes directly from eating too much sugar, especially type one, and not all diabetics are over weight. In fact, most type one diabetics are slender. Okay, so if there are any more questions email me! Sorry this chapter was so late, my computer crashed! Grrrrrrrrrr to technology! Ciao Tutti !**

**Disclaimer: I am not trying to take any sort of credit for T. P's superb writing!**

**

* * *

**** Thud! The three girls landed in some sort of desert. Sand was all you could see for miles except for a plant here and there.**

**" You guys we're not in Kansas anymore," Merry said in a state of complete shock.**

**" We were never in Kansas!" Hannah screamed, also in a state of shock.**

**"Oh I'm sorry maybe the fact that I was just dumped into the middle of a desert, through me off a little!" Meredith retorted sarcastically.**

**"You guys...," Ingrid muttered. They kept on arguing not noticing her.**

**" Ooooooooooh, touchy!" Hannah shouted at Meredith.**

**"Like you're not!"**

**" You guys," still noone noticed Ingrid.**

**"I'm not!" Hannah shouted back( at Meredith).**

**That's it. Ingrid was fed up. " YOU GUYS!" This got their attention.**

**"What?" Hannah and Meredith snapped at her.**

**" Where did the tree go?"**

**"What tree?" Meredith asked Ingrid.**

**" The tree we were sitting on! It was here one moment and now its not! Not to mention that there are no deserts in Madison!"**

**" Or in Wisconsin or the Midwest, for that matter!" Hannah piped in.**

**" OH MY GOD!" They all screamed. They had no clue what their situation was and, well, that made everything worse. For a few minutes all they could do was sit and scream. They were coming out of shock and were now facing their reality. Merry was the first to calm down.**

**" I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this," Meredith said calmly.**

**"Yea, like what?" Ingrid yelled.**

**"Well," Meredith had to think for a moment. " Um..."**

**" Like we fell out of the tree," Hannah was calming down.**

**" Yes!" Meredith agreed. "Like we fell out of the tree."**

**" Maybe there was something in the candy," Ingrid said trying to make sense of things.**

**" Yes, that too." They agreed.**

**She nodded. " So this is what its like to be high...," Ingrid said, her voice wavering. She felt dizzy. The ground jumped up at her. She felt _so_ weak. Everything kept spinning, she felt sick. She needed to sit down. No she wouldn't do that! If her friends could stay sane and standing, so could she! Her knees gave way leaving her laughing hysterically. Meredith and Hannah knelt down beside their friend laughing with her. Hannah, Ingrid, and Meredith all came closer together, in group hug.**

**" We should probably get up," Hannah said after a few minutes. " And figure out where the hell we are. Make a fire or something." The three of them stood-up. Ingrid tried to push herself up but she couldn't. She was so dizzy. She felt so weak.**

**" I think I'm going to...," Ingrid collapsed on the ground just as she said this.**

**" Oh my god!" They said. " Ingrid!" Meredith and Hannah knelt down beside her. Hannah slapped her face lightly trying to get her back into consciousness. "Ingrid!"**

**"Here," Meredith offered frantically. " I have some frosting." Out of her pocket she pulled small tube of blue decorating gel.**

**" Perfect." Hannah squeezed the end out the tube until blue frosting slowly came out. She stuck the tip in Ingrid's mouth allowing the surgery substance to dissolve, giving her sugar and life.**

**" Why were you carrying around decorating gel?" Hannah asked. Meredith shrugged.**

**Ingrid's eyes flickered open after about half the tube had gone into her system. " Wow, what just happened there?"**

**" You fainted," they replied in unison.**

**"Oh," Ingrid said. " Oops" They all laughed. . "Alright, lets get this fire started!" Ingrid tried to stand up again. With help from her friends she was standing, but not for long. She stumbled and tottered. **

**" Maybe you should sit for a bit," Hannah suggested.**

**" Yea," Ingrid agreed. " Maybe I should..." Ingrid sat down. She fell asleep almost immediately after sitting down. ' I got to stay awake! I have gotta, but I'm so..' Ingrid fell asleep before she could finish her train of thought.**

**" Okay," Hannah said once she was sure Ingrid was asleep. "On to the fire making!" She flashed an evil-grin to Meredith.**

**" Um...Okay. What are we supposed use to light it? And what on Earth, or...er...where ever we are...are we supposed to light? Hannah gave another evil-pyro-grin and produced a packet of matches.**

**" Okay great but once again what are we supposed to light? All there is sand and that giant, dead, cactus over there!" She pointed to her left at a huge cactus. Once again Hannah gave her an evil-pyro-grin!**

**" No. No, you're kidding right? We're going to light the cactus!" Hannah struck the match and headed towards the cactus. Meredith ran after her.**

**" Hannah no!" She pleaded. " Don't, don't...Hannah"**

**" Too late," Hannah through the match onto the cactus.**

* * *

_** Ingrid saw flashes of different images. At first she was sitting with Hannah and Meredith on their tree again. It must have been a dream, she thought. 'It was all a strange dream' Then suddenly the image changed, she saw herself and her friends lying in the sand. She was there, she cold feel the sun on her back, and the sand blowing against her face, but she wasn't really with them. She didn't know where she was. It was as if she was in between sleep and consciousness. Hannah and Meredith stood. A flash of flame. Everything was burning, her whole world spinning. Now all the images were jumbled up mixed with each other. Some sort of mage leaning over a spell. Words and strange incantations rang through her ears. Two knights were walking on a side walk by her house, by their tree. They looked familiar. Flash! A row of tents. Flash! She was inside one. The same mage, frantically, looking for a spell, in some sort of a ancient book. Paging through it. Flash! More flames, everything spinning again. The flames faded out leaving her in darkness. She couldn't move, speak or see. She was in nothing, trapped. There was a comfort, she heard voices, distant voices. The voices got louder and louder until she realized they were her friend's voices. Flash!**_**

* * *

****" GET IT OUT," Hannah screamed. " GET IT OUT! AAAAAH!"**

**" Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Meredith waved her arms in the air. All in all they looked like a pair of chickens with their heads cut off.**

**" Holly shit!" Ingrid said waking up suddenly. She jumped up and ran over to them. " Stomp on it!" All three of them started stomping on the bottom of the now, very black burned, cactus!**

**" I don't think stomping on it is really going to help!" Meredith yelled frantically.**

**" You're right!", Ingrid agreed. " Uh...ummmm...Hannah ideas?"**

**" No, all there is, is sand!"**

**" Sand!" Meredith proclaimed. " Throw the sand on the cactus!" Obediently they started to desperately throw sand onto the burning cactus. After a while the flames dwindled. Once the fire had gone out all that was left was a very crispy cactus.**

**" What on Earth Hannah?" Ingrid shouted at her friend. " What the hell were you thinking? And I am guessing that this was you considering the fact that you're the one holding on to the matches!"**

**" Well, sorry miss faints-a -lot. I was trying to keep us warm!"**

"** By lighting a fuckin' cactus on fire, oh yea real bright!" **

**While Hannah and Ingrid were fighting Meredith investigated the charcoal cactus. She cautiously picked up a remaining piece of it. She held it to her nose to sniff it.**

**" Don't eat it Meredith!", Hannah and Ingrid both yelled at her.**

**" Geez you guys! I'm not stupid, I don't eat burnt cactuses!"**

**" Cacti," Hannah corrected.**

**" Whatever!" There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.**

**" What should we do you guys?", Ingrid asked. " We really don't have anything to burn. I think we'll be warm enough..."**

**" Yea sure. Okay. Whatever." Hannah replied.**

**" You guys! We could use the cactus! The pieces that got burned off, they might catch fire." Meredith suggested. Things were very tense and even Meredith's stroke of genius couldn't break the tension. Ingrid collected the pieces up into a small pile. Hannah took out her matches and lit them. They all gathered around the fire and simply went to sleep without another word. Just because they weren't saying anything doesn't mean they weren't thinking anything. They laid there silently tihnking to themselves as sand blew in there eyes and got into their hair.**

**' God', Ingrid thought. ' What's up with her. Its not my fault that I fainted. I couldn't help that but she didn't have to light a cactus on fire! I don't know why we are even friends, we obviously don't think alike, I would never light a cactus on fire...it did look kinda fun though but still this! Yuck there is sand in my mouth.'**

**' God,' Hannah thought ' What's up with her. Its not my fault the cactus took flame so easily but its her fault that she fainted and worried us all like that! I don't know why we are even friends, we are obviously nothing alike, I would never let myself faint I would have eaten way before this! Eeeeww I am so taking a shower when I get home. This sand is really annoying this!'**

**' Why do those to have to fight all the time?' Meredith thought. ' Especially at a time like this. We don't know where we are or anything and they are fighting over a stupid cactus! I just...I don't know...I hate it when they fight, it's just stupid. Maybe tomorrow things will seem better. Maybe then they'll get along, maybe we'll make peace. And maybe we'll find out where the hell we are...'**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry, sort of a cheesy ending for a chapter! Please R R :D**


	4. Where Are We?

Where Are We?

Note: Thankx for all your wonderful reviews! I luv you guys! Yea the cactus was dead, that's why it burned, a lot of ppl didn't pick up on that. Okay you know the drill RR!

Disclaimer: Don't own...tear.

* * *

Crash! Bang! Boom! Twigs flew as three girls fell from a tree. They landed inches away from a young ghost and its mother.

"Geez! Watch it!" scolded the mother. She pulled her son closer to he as they walked on down the sidewalk.

"Ow..."

" Where the hell are we?" Alanna said.

"I don't," Kel was cut off as a knight walked towards them across a strange black river.

"Aha! Knights from afar!" said the small warrior. " I challenge you to a duel!" He pulled out a short, odd, dagger.

Kel and Alanna quickly reached for their weapons, that they had discovered were leaning up against the tree they just fell out of. Alanna reached for her sword to find that it must have been enchanted for it wasnow very paper-like. Kel's glaive was dull and extremely light weight. This tiny challenger must be skilled in trickery to pull off such a feat. They prepared to defeat him with their hands when a strange figure ran across the black river. She wore clothes the likes of which they had never seen.

" SAM!" This strange girl yelled. "I told you not to wonder off!" The small knight didn't respond yet, she appeared to be talking to him.

"Sam! Are you even listening to me?" He still didn't respond. "Fine I'll just have to tell mom that you weren't listening!"

The knight rolled his eyes but still did not turn to her. " So?"

"Oh yea, and about that lovely family heirloom that you broke the other day...not my problem if you're never let out of the house again!"

" You wouldn't dare!" he turned his head to her.

"I would!" His eyes widened at her response.

"Awwww! Com' on, sis, don't! I'll do anything! Whatever you want!" He now turned completely towards her.

"Come 'ere then!" He trudged over to her. " Go to the next house, I'll be there in a sec'!" He quickly did as she ordered.

"I'm really sorry about this," she said after he left. " He gets carried away with the whole knight thing!" She rolled her eyes. "Well, cya!"

" Well," Alanna said after a long silence. " We should probably find shelter. "Daine could you fly up and see if you can find anything?" Alanna watched as the brother and sister walked on to the next building.

There was no response. " Daine?" Alanna and Kel turned to face Daine only to find that she was unconscious.

"Oh, no!" They both yelped. They knelt down beside her.

"Daine! Daine!" Alanna shook her. When there was no response Alanna said, " Kel, help me lift her up. We'll take her..." She looked at her surroundings. To her left was the strange black river, they didn't know what would happen if they tried to cross it. On each side of the river there was rows of mysterious buildings. She looked behind her. The river met another like it, but as she got closer she saw a very flat, white, bridge. This "bridge" led to another path much like the one they were on now. Beyond that there was grass and a strange structure. It looked as if metal rods had been wielded together to form the thing. Then she saw something she recognized, swings! Although they were made of an unique material and attached to another weird structure, they were swings. Finally something familiar!

" Kel."

" Huh?" Kel turned from tending to Daine.

" I think I found a place we can stay...for now." She pointed, to what she assumed to be a play area.

" Okay, okay how should we get her over there?" Kel asked. She and Alanna had setDaine down while Alanna was figuring out what to do.

" I'll get her head and shoulders, you get her feet."

Theylifted her up and carried her to the bridge. After working out a system to get Daine and themselves over safely, they stepped onto the bridge.

" Careful of the gaps," Kel pointed out noticing the gaps between the planks. She concentrated on the end of the bridge, her true emotions hidden.

" Got-" Alanna jumped out of the way as a strange...carriage(?) zoomed by. Alanna swore at the thing as they retreated back onto the path.

" What was that?" Alanna exclaimed. Kel didn't answer.

" Kel?" She seemed rather dazed. "Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine. I was just thinking...nevermind"

" Go on"

" Did you notice how there was no ripples in the water when that...er...boat went by?" Silence.

"Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

" Well, this is a strange place," Alanna noted.

"Yes, but not _that_ strange!" Kel got a stick that was on the side of the path. She went to the edge of the 'river' and stuck the stick in the river. With a normal river the stick would have bounced back out, the stick wouldn't even go in.

"See?" Kel asked after she finished her experiment. Alanna cautiously tapped her foot on the river, when nothing happened she stepped out into the street. She jumped up and down.

"Its solid!" Alanna proclaimed.

_

* * *

_

_Daine sat on a tree. Next to her were two girls who she had never met before. yet, she felt like she had known them her whole life. They laughed and she along with them., though, she new not what about. They headed down off the tree when suddenly there was a FLASH! _

_ She now stood in a tent. It looked much like a Bizhar tent. She looked around and realized this was her tent. She saw her extra clothes, her bow and arrow, and her other personal items. She gave a little jump when someone came in. She relaxed when she realized that it was Numair. He was carrying someone, but who? _

_ " Numair! Numair who is it? What's wrong? Who's hurt?" He didn't answer, he didn't even acknowledge her. "Numair?" She walked closer to him. She looked over his sholder as he placed this mysterious figure down. What shesaw not at all what she expected. There eyes closed, was herself. Flash! Her world spun! She was falling into nothing, confused, lost. Flash! Those same girls, only now there was a third in her place. They lay in a desert. Flash! Incantations. Her world kept spinning. Flash! _

* * *

"Is she awake yet?"

" I don't know, don't think so"

Daine heard voices. Her eyes wouldn't open. she tried to move, to sit up. Her body wouldn't comply. She forced her eyes open. at first they would only open up tothe finest slit. Slowly they pried open the whole way.

" Daine?" Alanna asked. " Are you okay?" She leaned over her, worriedly.

Daine replied with another question. "Where are we?"


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note

Okay you guys, don't give up one me...I've had a lot of homework and then there was this stupid 'Colonial Night' thing, but I promise the new chapter will be up soon! Luv ya :)

Sincerely,

PeaceBabe

p.s. I got a JDRF bracelet today, they're like the Livestrong ones only blue and for Juvenile Diabetes! Wooowhooo!


	6. Figuring It Out

Figuring It Out

Author's note: Heyheyhey everyone! I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter, things have been pretty crazy lately, not and excuse but a reason. Okay so hope you like it! Oh and there seemed to be some confusion as to wether they were in eachothers bodies or just in eachothers worlds.Well they did a Freaky Friday type thing so in eachothers bodies, but hopefully this chapter will explain that:) Luv you guys! Read and Review! ;)

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Ingrid, Hannah, and Meredith, the plot but other than that it all belongs to the beautiful Tamora P.

* * *

Hannah woke up shivering. Sleepily she pulled the covers closer around her. She was still freezing so, she snuggled closer to the warmth that was nestled up against her.

"Mmmmm..." Murmered as deep voice. An arm snaked around her side. Half asleep she turned to see who it was. Lips pressed against hers. Her eyes flew open. To her surprise a man in his forties was kissing her.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed kicking him where it would hurt and slapping his face. She pulled away from her captor and ran out of the tent. She looked behind her as she ran, not looking where she was going. At that same time Ingrid came screaming out of the tent opposite from Hannah's, also not paying attention to where _she_ was going. BANG! They ran right into eachother.

" Oww..." They lay in a heap on the sandy ground. " Are you okay?" They both asked. " He- I- Just," They stammered. The two men came confusedly out of opposite tents.

" Alanna?"

"Daine?"

They didn't pay attention to the names that had been used to address them, they just started to blindly kick and scream at the men.

"I'm sorry!" They yelled as they kicked. "I didn't mean...I know."

Meredith stumbled out of a different tent" What the hell is going on you guys?" She asked sleepily.

" They-we-just!" They stammered as they ran over to Merry. They coward behind Meredith as their assaulters looked at them baffled.

"Okay," Meredith said calmly. "Ingrid, Hannah, one at a time what happened?"

"He" The both started. " You go first! No you!" This wasn't working Meredith decided to intercept.

" Ingrid you start."

" I woke up and he-he KISSED ME!" She pointed towards a dark skinned and haired man staring at her in bewilderment.

"Oh!"Meredith said shocked. " Okay, Hannah, what is your story?"

"They tried to rape us!" Hannah accused. The two men looked alarmed.

"Alanna!" Hannah's captor came towards them. Ingrid and Hannah let out yelps.

"Now calm down you guys-What did you just call her?"

"Alanna?" Hannah's captor, who turned out to be George repeated.

"Did you guys hear that?" Meredith asked turning towards them. They shook their heads nervously. She turned back to George.

"One moment please!" She didn't wait for their reponse. She led her friends a litte farther away.

"Don't you guys get it?" Meredith looked a them with anticipation. They shook their heads slowly.

" Geez!" Meredith through her arms in the air in frustation. "A couple of dudes, who happen to George and Numair, kiss you and you spaz out! You can't even put together the simplest things!"

" HEY MISSY," Hannah started. " WAITWAITWAITWAIT! Did you just say George and Numair?" Meredith nodded excitedly.

"OH MY GOD," The two of them screamed.

"Okay, what should we do," Meredith asked. " We need a plan!"

" We could just act like nothing happened!" Hannah suggested.

" Right," Meredith snorted. "Like that will really work after the scene you two made!"

" Well excuse you!" Hannah was offended. " What do _you_ suggest we do then?"

" Um...well..." Meredith stammered. " Um...uh..."

"We should faint!" Ingrid had been silenly watching them until now.

"Huh?" Meredith asked. Hannah seemed to understand, though.

"Why?" Meredith asked.

" Because," Ingrid started. " Then they'll think that the reason that we're acting strange-"

"Is because of a medical condition., while buying us some time," Hannah finished for her. Meredith shook her head violenlty.

" Please Merry?" Ingrid and Hannah asked sweetly.

" Nope!" Meredith protested. " Not happening!" Hannah had a way to get her to go along with the plan.

"But Meredith you're SUCH a good actress! We could never get along without you!" Meredith straightened up and smiled at the complement.

" Like in the school play when I had to faint? Remember that? Ha! That was so funny cause" Ingrid covered Merry's mouth to shut-her-up.

" Yes Meredith," Ingrid said with a note of irrtaion. " We remember...Okay we're going to faint **back** on the count of three...one..two...three!"

They all fainted but apparently Meredith, with her infamous acting skills, thought it would be better if she fainted forwards, onto Ingrid.

"Meredith!" Ingrid hissed. "I said backwards!"

" Oops," Meredith was saved from the wrath of Ingrid, when Numair and George rushed to their rescue.

Hannah opened one eye.They were in some sort of community tent because both Ingrid and Meredith were there with her. They were lying on mats with blankets piled up on them. Ingrid was on the mat next to hers and Meredith was next to Ingrid. There was empty mats all around them. 'Maybe this is like their "tent of healing" or something,' Hannah thought. After realizing that their was no one else in the tent she opened both of her eyes. Her head spun. " Wow," she rubbed her head. " What was that crap?"

She vaguely remembered drinking some sort of nasty liquid but after that everything went black. She scooted over to Ingrid. She put her face right by Ingrid's, hovering over her.

" Ingrid, wake-up," She whispered. " Ingrid..." She said in a sing-songy voice. Ingrid rolled over so her back was facing Hannah. Hannah crawled around so she was facing her, again.

" Ingrid..." Ingrid rolled over again as doing so her arm flew up and hit Hannah in the nose.

"Ow!"Hannah yelped. Ingrid sat-up abruptly.

"What?" She looked around dazed. "Oh no Hnnah!" She screamed when she saw Hannah holding her bloody nose.

"Shhh..." Hannah hissed. "They would have- " Light poured into the tent as Numair barged in.

" Ahhh," both girls winced as the light hit their eyes. Meredith stirred but remained asleep.

" What is it?" He asked in a panic. " Is something wrong?" At that moment George came through the tent flap bumping into Numair. Numair tripped towards Hannah who jumped(to avoid Numair) right into George's path as he clumsily fell over Meredith and towards the ground. Instead of hitting the ground he landed ontop of a very startled Hannah.

"Well," He smiled at her. "Here we are again!" He leaned down to kiss her. Just at that moment Kara walked in.

"Um..."Hannah pointed towards Kara. He realized what she was saying, blushed, and stood up.He reached out a hand to help her up. Kara, and Numair held back laughter. Ingrid, or as they thought, Daine, too chocked down laughter, but for different reasons. The idea of her friend being seduced by a forty year old man amused her greatly. This was so weird.

" We'll go get you some water...and a washbasin so you can get that sand out of your hair, what were you doing in the desert anyways?" Numair asked after along silence.

"Uh..." Ingrid and Hannah looked at eachother nervously.

" You can tell us about it later," Kara said, saving them." We'll get some water and food." She walked out. George and Numair nodded and followed. Hannah breathed a sigh of relief.

Ingrid was about to burst, she couldn't hold back any longer. Her eyes started to water and it took all her concentration to focus on whatever Hannah was babbling about.

" ...And...so," Hannah babbled on. Ingrid couldn't help herself.

"Hahahahaaaaaa!" Ingrid laughed.

"What?" Hannah shot her a angry look. "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing," Ingrid said wipping away tears (of laughter).

"Doesn't seem like nothing, Com'on Ingrid tell me! Whats so funny?"

"He-he was trying to seduce you!"

"SHUT-UP!" Hannah yelled , but then she smiled and started laughing with her. "Did you hear what he said?" They both started to laugh even harder, if that was possible. When Kourrem came in with towels and food Ingrid and Hannah were in hysterics on the ground.

"Alanna?" Kourrem asked. Hannah, not usually called Alanna, just kept on laughing. "Are you alright?"

"Umm..." Hannah realized she was being spoken to. " Yes, thank you."

" Alright," Kourrem looked at her with concern. "George will be here with the water in a moment." True enough just as she said that, George came in with a small basin and a bucket of water.

"Atleast you can wash your hair and face." He said as he set it down. Ingrid and Hannah looked up at them silently waiting for them to leave. Kourrem took the silence as her hint and walked outside. George, started to follow when he remembered something. "Numair wanted me to tell you that the potion should be wearing off on Kel soon." With that he turned and walked out. Ingrid and Hannah breathed a sigh of relief.

" So thats what that shit did," Ingrid said. " Make us sleep!"

"Yep." Hannah giggled.

They decided that Hannah would wash up first. The water basin was small enough that it would fit in her lap. She leaned down to stick her short blond hair in the water to wash it. She caught a glimpse of her reflection. She did not have short blond hair but instead long red hair. ' My eyes must be playing trick on me,' She thought as she starred, wide eyed into the water. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. The same reflection starred back at her.

"Ingrid?" She asked. " What color is my hair?"

" Blond" Ingrid replied.

Hannah took a deep breath and starred back into the water. No way was her hair blond, And her facial features were different too, older. She screamed and through the basin into the air. The basin remained in her hands but water came flying out, drenching Meredith.

Surprisingly enough Meredith acutal woke-up this time instead of sleeping through it like she had everything else.

" Shit" she cursed sitting up abruptly. "What the hell?" At the same time Hannah was running around like a chicken with its head cut off yelling:

" Ahhh! I'm Alanna!ahhhh I'm Alanna!"

Ingrid watched both of them. " You guys calm down," She said. They kept running around. " Please!" They still did not listen. " SIT YOUR ASSES ON THE GROUND! NOW!" They looked at her like deer in the headlights and sat down.

"Good, thats better now we can actually talk and figure out whats going on"

The trio sat down to talk. They talked for the whole day. A couple of times Numair or George came in with food or just checking on them but took their hints and left quickly. By the end of the day they barely came back at all. The sun was just about to set when the girls finally thought they new what was going on.

" So we're in the characters bodies?" Ingrid asked.

"Yea, like in Freaky-Friday," Hannah answered.

"I mean how else could we explain what is happening to us? I mean Hannah looks nothing like Alanna and their are enough differences in Kel and I and you and Daine that they would tell."

" But Hannah looks like she always does to us." Ingrid pointed out.

" Maybe we see eachother how we really are because we are the ones going through it.I mean we're the ones that were switched. They see us as Daine, Kel, and Alanna." Meredith suggested. The sun set and Ingrid yawned.

"Yea! That make perfect sense...I'm so tired" Ingrid couldn't keep her eyes open. Hannah and Meredith also started to drift off. Before long they were all fast asleep. When Numair and George came to say good-night they found them spawled out across the tent, asleep.

"Goodnight Maglet,"Numair said as he kissed 'Daine' on the cheek.she stirred slightly and murmered.

" Night..."

George covered upAlanna, he bent down to kiss her but something about her seemed different. 'What have I done' He thought of her 'flashing' away into the desert.They had found them there, unconcious, and brought them here. When they woke up...well...

Numair and George slipped silently out of the tent after covering up Kel. Numair didn't think there was anything weird about Daine. Maybe it was George's Sight that gave him a glimpse of what was really going on.


	7. My Name IsHannah?

**My Name is, Hannah?**

Author's Note: Hi everyone I am soooo sorry that it took so long for this chapter! I promise to get the next chapter up faster! Well you know the drill, read and review! Ciao Amici!

* * *

"Ingrid! Oh my God! Hannah, Meredith, Ingrid!" Frantically, a middle aged woman ran to them.

Alanna sat-up groggily. 'What the hell,' she thought. Then she remebered. She remembered the spell, a blast of light, and then landing somewhere, on some strange world. She and Kel had carried Daine to this park, she was supposed to be keeping watch over Daine but she must have fallen asleep because it was now very early morning. The sun was just starting to peak up in the horizon and a thick haze hung over everything.

"Kel," she shook her awake. "Look," she pointed towards the woman.

Kel sat-up, " Is she talking to us?" she asked. Alanna opened her mouth to answer but closed it again. The woman was standing in front of them. She had short brown hair, that looked as if, that morning, it had not been brushed. Her big blue eyes had deep circles under them, which stood out against her pale skin. Her shirt, strange like most things here, read "Strollers Theatre Company" and was hastily thrown over blue jeans.When Alanna stood next to her she was about the same height.

Daine lay limp on the play equipment, the woman saw this and gasped.

"Ingrid!" She reached out for her.

Alanna held up her hand. " She is alright, shes just sleeping, but she will need further care" As if to prove that she was alright, Daine shifted in her sleep.

The woman panted from running andput her hand over her heart. "Okay." Rather unexpectantly she pulled Kel and Alanna into a hug. " What happened? Are you both alright?"

They nodded and Alanna said , " We don't know what happened".

The woman looked irrtated, worried, scared, and tired all at once. There were a few, very tense, moments of silence, but then the woman spoke quietly. "Alright, I'll call your parents. Meredith, I think you'll be staying with the Silber's, your parents were stuck in a storm on their way back from Michigan looking at colleges with your sister".

She directed this comment at Kel, so Kel nodded.

"Hi Jeff, its Dena, I found them," 'Dena' spoke into an odd machine that she held to her ear. It was grey, almost a very dull metal, with lots of buttons and numbers on it.

"Yes, they're alright, Ingrid isn't awake...they said she was just asleep, but I think I'll take her to the hospital just in case, especially with her diabetes...we're at Marshall Park...yes...okay...so you'll call the Bray's?...alright...bye". She took it away from her She pressed a button with a red "X" on it, the phone made a strange chirping, but then went silent. she slipped it into her purple hand-bag and turned to Alanna.

" Your father," She said to her. "Is on his way and is calling Meredith's parents to let them know we fournd you" Alanna nodded her acknowledgement.

Alanna didn't know what was going on, why would Myles have to come get her, unless, Myles wasn't her father anymore because, she wasn't Alanna anymore. ' Oh no, the spell," She thought. ' That must be what did this, when it said 'six shall switch...'' . The only confusion she had was who would have said the spell, she didn't and there was very few that _could_ read the present Bazhir language, let alone one from hundreds if not thousands of years ago. She wanted to ask quetions, both her and Kel did, but if these people really did think that they were Hannah, and Meredith then they it would best to remain silent.

As Kel and Alanna anylized their situation, 'Lady Dena' kept on talking and pressing buttons on her machine. Daine kept sleeping, except for a few brief moments she had not woken at all. All of their thoughts were desturbed when Dena said, " Hannah, your father is here"

Another 'carriage' had pulled up to the side of the road where the, where the grass started. A middle aged mad stepped out. he has salt and pepper hair, a beard and a stalkuy build. He wore a plaid shirt witha red vest In his sweat pants he also looked like he ahd gotten dressed in a hurry.

He was followed by a boy who looked to be aroung eleven. The boy had blond hair and, blue eyes, and pale skin. He rean along beside his father like a little shadow.

Dena met him half way between the road and where they were saying. Unsure of what they were to do, Kel and Alanna remained seated. Lady Dena and Lord Jeff spoke for a minute or two, glancing back at them every so often. After five mintues they gestured for them to come.

In the Car

" Buckle your seatbelts girls," Lord Jeff had not said a word until then. He hadn't said a thing as they walked to the carriage, which he called a car. As they struggled to open the doors and finally had to have him slide open for them. As they absorbed all of the new scents and sounds in the large, 'car'. Not a word, as the boy, whos name turned out to be Max, slid into the front seat, snikering at them. But now, as the car beeped and flashed, he said something. Something, they could not understand, not because they couldn't hear or because they didn't know the language. They didn't understand because they did not know what a seatbelt was.

Max snikered," Yea, you wouldn't want to DIE!" Jeff was not very amused, however.

"Jeez!" He scoulded. "Max, put your's on before you go bugging them!" The boy looked and realized that this was true, he did not have his seatbealt on.

" Oh...well..." He reached up and grabbed what was apparently the seatbelt. "There!"

Kel watched and observed what he did. She looked to her right and found the belt then mimicked what he had down and pulled it across herself. She put it into its holder and heard the click just as his had done. Alanna did the same as Kel did.

The ceichle started to move, slowly at first but then faster and faster. Itsmoothly rolled along until, abruptly, it stopped. There was a "t" in the road, with crs coming from all angles. A bright red light attached to a metal pole hung infront of them. Kel and Alanna sat nervously, not knowing wht to expect. The cars zooming around them started to slow and come to a stop. The light cahnged from red to green and the car sped-up , once more. They headed up a ramp that led to an extremly large road with cars going both ways.

They were going at unknown speeds and gaining speed unitl at eh top of the ramp where the 'car' merged with many others like it. There were many different many different sizes, colors, and shapes! Alanna was hypmatized by them. The dashes lines on the street, started to blend together, as she stared down on it.

Alanna began to feel queasy as she looked at the fast-moving, metalic, line. her stomach churned and her head spun. Alanna shifted her gaze to her feet.

They satyed at a consatnd speed for almost ten minutes, then started to gradually slow down toa halt. A few more turns and then they pulled into a building that seemed to be made especially for the car.

Lord Jeff and Max got out and went into what must e the house. After unhooking their seatbelts and stuggling with the door, Alanna and Kel followed.

They entered into ia good sized room with many more peculiar appliances.

"What are you looking at?" Max taunted. " Never seen a kitchen before?"

"Max!" His father repremanded. To Alanna he said, " I want you and your animal in your room! Don't think your off the hook, we'll talk later once Meredith is gone!"

"Yessir!" Alanna said poilitely. Lord Jeff looked a little takne back though.

"Sir?" He shook his head. "Just go to your room".

Alanna having figured out that he was her, father, nodded, and scanned the kitchen for anything that looked remotely like bedroom, and her 'animal'.

"Don't you know where your room is?" Max teased, after Alanna looked in a door that happened to lead to the basement. "Its upstarirs! You know right across from mine!"

"Max!" Lord Jeff, scoulded, once again." I think Hannah is perfectly capable of finding her own room!" He added under his breath, "But then I thought she was perfectly capable of knowing better than to stay out at a park all night..." He did not know, however, that Hannah did not have a clue where her room was or that she was supposed to come home. She didn't even know where home _was_.

They found the stairs. A the top were four closed doors. The first one they saw was a room with the name "Max" sloppily taped onto it. Across from that was a door with pictures wand qutoes. They took this to be Hannah's room and went inside.

The room was painted yellow, with pictures,a dn book shelves. her bed was positioned just to the side of a window. The bed had a pink, orange, nd yellow, stripped bed-spread. There were colorful pillows thrown across it. There on the bed was The Animal. She was a golden retriver, just out of her puppy years. She sat, her long tounge hanging out, panting. Once she made eye contact with Alanna she jumped off the bed. Alanna was nocked to the floor as the dog attacked her with wet. slobbery, kisses.

"Well," Kel said, barely hiding her laughter behind her Yamani mask. " I think we found both 'The Animal' and her-your room!"

Alanna glared up at her, she snorted.

Kel sat down on the bed. "Whats this?" She held up a black device, somewhat like Lady Dena's.

Alanna got to her feet to examine it. "Can you set it there on the ground" She pointed to an area away from them and furniture. Kel nodded and did as she was told (a/n that kinda sounds like Alanna is her mother, sry bout that lol). Then Alanna said, "Get on the other side of the bed and prepare to duck."

Alanna thrust her hands forward, and said a spell. She waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. Purple fire did not flow from her hands into the tool. Nothing shook or blew-up, nothing.

"Alanna!" Kel stared the the strange box, fiaxted(a/n a tv).

Alanna tunred, still confused by her lack of magic, the spell wouldn't ahve taken away her magic it would it?

"What is it?" Alanna aksed.

"My...relfection..its not the same." Alanna walked over to Kel and looked into the glass.

"Oh my..." She looked at her reflection. Her eyes were brown, not violet, her was blonde and short. Not to mention, she was considerably older.

" Whats going on?" Kel asked, no longer trying to hide her fear and confusion.

Right when she asked that it clicked. Everything made sense. Now she new, now she new why Kel and her were like this, and why they were being mistaken for people theyhad never met. She had a rough idea before, but now she understood.

"I think I can explain..."

* * *

YAY! okay so read and review!

Robinwyn: Thanx!

lilyfan16: Yes please do! Grazie(thanks in italian)!

shawna:Yea I know I spelled it wrong! I'm sry! Please read more though! Thanks for reviewing!

Bballstar42: Umm...who r u? seriously ;)...right anyways..I liked your story! Thanks for reviewing! LYL

Tuttle: Oh thanks! yea I have diabetes so I thought it would be a cool thing to add to one of the characters! Please read more!

Hannah: Yea i know! It'll be funny, well except that Daine won't know how to do her insulin pump..dundudunnnnnnn! Thanks for reviewing:-D

Protectress of the Small: Thanks! Yea I sorta thought about that at the last minute I hope I can work it in more l8r on :-D Thank you!

Piper: Yea..school is crazy!

Anywien: Yea! Thank you!I haven't been able to get on for any great length of time in awhile! I'll IM soon though! Thank you!

yugirlrules:-D

Trude: Hey Trude! thanks for reading me story! LYLAS! cya l8r

Okay I hope I didn't miss anyone! R&R!


	8. Magical Discoveries

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am so sorry I am such a slow updater. Over the summer will be even worse because I won't have much access to a computer that has word that I would be able to use. I'll be in Maryland at my Aunt's. Feel free to IM me at: PeacePixie100 (aol) or supersk8ergirl (yahoo).

**Magical Discoveries**

Disclaimer: Me write like Tamora P? Think up Alanna, and all her other complex characters and worlds? snorts Nope, that was all her.

Ingrid sat straight up. A trickle of sweat poured down her face. That was the fourth night in a row she had had that dream, ever since her and her two friends had been magically people she loved, trusted; her friends and family. There was singing and merriment. It was a cold desert night, but the warmth of the fire and their love warmed the night. The strange thing was, she had never met these people before in her life, yet she knew them. She hardly had time to think of that when, FLASH! Everything happened fast after that. Images, memories, going past her. All confusing and unfamiliar but they felt important. As if they were a message. The clues, memories, and images went by to rapidly for her to get anything out of it. Faster and faster, spinning, falling, confusion, passion, running, fear. Faster and faster ;FLASH! She would wake up.

Silently, as not to disturb Meredith or Hannah, Ingrid pushed back her blankets and crept out of the tent. All was quiet as she walked on the cool morning sand. The sun was just starting to peak up in the horizon. When she came to the fire pit she saw an odd thing. Meredith held her hands towards the fire pit as if to warm herself, but there was no fire. Her head had fallen so her chin was resting on her chest. Her eyes were closed and there was a thin stream of drool coming from her mouth.

Ingrid giggled silently, 'Merry is not a morning person!'. She snuck up behind Meredith, and stuck her face right by Merry's.

"GOOD MORNING!" she said powerfully. Meredith's eyes snapped open.

"What?" Meredith woke-up. Ingrid sat down, in a laughing fit..

"ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!" Meredith snapped.

"Yes, it is," Ingrid continued to laugh.

" A-Ha-Ha-Ha!" Meredith replied sarcastically. Ingrid just kept on laughing.

"So," Ingrid said once had control of her laughter. "What are you doing up so early?" Meredith's eyes fluttered.

"Meredith?" Ingrid realized that in the time it had taken her to choke down her giggle fit, Meredith had fallen back asleep.

"MEREDITH!"

"Huh?"

"Meredith! What are you do-ing up so ear-ly" Ingrid said sounding out every syllable.

"Oh, yea...um...well since Kel..." Her chin drooped down.

"Meredith?" Ingrid poked her. "Stay awake Merry! Since Kel what?"

"Mmmmhmmm".

"Meredith, finish your sentence! Com'on," Ingrid tried to urge her awake with little success. An idea struck her when Hannah came walking up behind Meredith from the tent. Ingrid mouthed the word 'water' and pointed to Meredith's head. Hannah nodded and went to get the water. She came back with a bucket of freezing cold water. Ingrid mouthed, '1...2...3'. Hannah dumped the bucket on Merry's head, SPLASH!

"Crap!" Meredith screamed and jumped up. Her eyes were wide open now. Ingrid and Hannah laughed so hard that tears poured down their cheeks.

"High five Hannah!" Ingrid held out her hand.

"YaY!" Hannah said as she high-fived Ingrid. She plopped down between Ingrid and, the now drenched, Meredith.

"So, Merry," Ingrid said laughter spilling out of the corners of her mouth. "You were saying?"

Meredith glared at her but answered, "I was saying that I thought that since Kel gets up so early so should I!"

"Well that worked, "Ingrid mumbled.

"You know what!" Meredith declared, standing and stamping her foot on the ground.

"What?" Ingrid and Hannah asked in unison.

Meredith through her arms in the air with exasperation. "Arrgghhhh!" Meredith scrunched her face up at the partners-in-crime and stuck out her tongue. She stomped her foot once more and stalked back to their tent. She passed Numair on her way. He waved at her cheerfully.

"WHAT?" She snarled.

Numair felt a little taken aback but that faded when he sat next to Ingrid. "Morning magelet," He whispered into Ingrid's ear. Ingrid, who had been giggly uncontrollably, stopped when he did this. Hannah , trying to act like Alanna, and save her and her friend from an uncomfortable situation, cleared her throat and gave Numair a 'warning' look.

"I'm going to go get wood," Ingrid said blushing. Numair made her nervous. Its not that she didn't think he was nice and all, it just felt wrong, pretending to be with him when Daine was, who knows how far away. She felt like the mistress even if she was in Daine's body, it was still her mind. Before she came here, one of her main 'goals' was to get a boyfriend, but now that she had one she didn't like the idea of it so much. And he wasn't even really hers he was Daine's, not to mention the fact that he was old (well by her standards at least).

Just as she was thinking this Numair came up to her side. "I'll come with you," he said smiling.

"Hehe, great," she said weakly. She looked down at the sandy ground, trying very hard to ignore his unyielding gaze. She had never noticed before how many different colors there was in sand. It wasn't just yellow, but red, orange, and pink. Each grain was different, like a snowflake. There was different types of sand too, there was the soft sand that could be found at beaches. The kind that felt like you were walking on pillows and then squished between your toes when it got wet. Then there was this kind, the desert kind. It was harder than beach sand and would burn and prick your feet.

Someone was talking to Daine. 'God,' she thought. 'Why won't Daine answer so Numair would shut-up and I could go back to ignoring him?'

"Daine?" She suddenly realized that Numair was behind her and that he was talking to her because, to him, she was Daine.

"Oh..um..yea?"

"The wood pile is back here." The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly.

"Oh," she said and scurried back to him awkwardly. She had wandered a few yards past to where the horses were tied up and where the wood pile was.

She reached down for a log but unfortunately, at that same time so did Numair. They're heads knocked together with a loud and painful, 'clunk'. Ingrid fell backward into the sand.

"Ow.." she said as she rubbed her forehead. Numair walked over to her laughing slightly. He reached his hand out to help her up, hesitantly she took it. Once she was standing, she tried to act like Daine so, she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks," she said blushing. She looked down and turned to collect her log but then she realized he hadn't let go of her hand. She looked down, her face bright red.

'Why did I have the ingenious idea to kiss him!' Ingrid silently yelled at herself.

He lifted her chin and bored down into her face, there were too many emotions to identify in his eyes.

'Oh, no...what is he doing...why is he looking at me like that?' She thought, panicked. He bit his lip as his gaze grew more intense. 'AHH! Why is he biting his lip like that? AHH! He's going to eat me! CANNIBALS! I don't want a boyfriend! I learned my lesson, be careful what you w--'

Her panicked train of thought was broken off as he pressed his lips to hers, only to be replaced by a new one.

'Oh, my, holly shit, he's most definitely NOT a cannibal! 'Ingrid thought. She had never imagined her first kiss would be like THIS.

She broke the kiss off and glared up at him (or she thought she was glaring). Apparently he didn't take it as the what-the-fuck-are-you-doing glare that she meant for it to be, because he started to kiss her eye lids, forehead, ears, and then her mouth.

'Ewwwww...' Ingrid thought. 'He's OLD!'

He deepened the kiss. They were backed up against the pole the horses were tied to. There was a gray, speckled horse, a brown horse, and a black horse. All of the others were tied up somewhere else.

There was a murmuring in the back of her mind. If she noticed it at all she figured it was just the song that had been stuck in her head for weeks now. It was pretty hard to notice anything like that when there was tongue sticking down your throat.

Ingrid was about to break off the kiss, slap him, SOMETHING when the murmuring grew louder and she heard, 'Get a room, _please!'_

She turned her head to break his (as she would like to call it) assault but also to see who was talking. "What?" she asked.

Numair looked down at her, " I didn't say anything, it was probably just Cloud."

Ingrid was too distracted to notice what he was saying, however. ' I'm going crazy hearing voices! It is all in my head! All in my head! Breathe, Ingrid, breathe. Its okay! Your head will do crazy things to you, especially when your boyfriend who really isn't your boyfriend but a BOOK CHARACTER'S, is making out with you! Ahh this is SO gross! I think I'd rather eat sand or kiss that gray horse over there, anything! Oh God he's giving me that cannibal look again. Oh, oh, oh Go-'

And needless to say he continued his 'assault'.

* * *

Hannah's stomach made a grumbling noise as she waited for Ingrid or...er...Daine and Numair to get back with the wood and for Meredith to finish her sulk (she couldn't really blame Merry for being mad though, she would be). It had been over fifteen minutes since Numair and Ingrid had left, and Hannah was growing hungry. Not to mention the fact that Numair was undoubtedly doing something 'scandalous' with her friend.

'Maybe I should go see what he's up to,' Hannah thought and laughed. ' What _they _are up to.' But she had a second thought.. 'Well maybe I should leave them be, we're supposed to try and be like our characters...' Her thoughts drifted off as her stomach grumbled again. She looked around her for any sign of Numair and Ingrid coming back with wood so they could have fire to make breakfast with, nothing, no sign of them.

Hannah decided to go check on Meredith and to make sure that she wasn't _seriously_ mad. Besides it was a good way to keep her mind off food. When she came to the tent she shared with Meredith and Ingrid she stood just outside the door, not wanting to intrude on Merry's well earned 'sulk time'.

"Meredith?" Hannah called standing just outside the tent. There was no answer.

"Merry, come on, stop being such a baby about this!" Still no answer. "Come on Meredith, we're sorry!"

Hannah was worried now. What if something had happened to Meredith? She had never been so mad that she wouldn't talk to her. She pushed the ten flap open and seeing no one, walked in. Immediately she was soaked with freezing cold water.

"Meredith!" She squealed laughing. Meredith stepped out of the dark corner where she was hiding with an empty bucket in her hand. She began to laugh and laugh and laugh, sounding like Hannah and Ingrid had when they'd played a similar trick on her.

Hannah's mood changed from amused to bitter when she saw the soaked blanket, that happened to be on her mat! " Now look what you did!"

"What? Its not like you didn't do the same thing to me," Meredith said her smile fading slightly.

"Yes, but that was OUTSIDE! Now look at the mess we have to clean up!" Hannah gestured to the blankets.

Meredith sighed, " Fine, be like that then." Meredith began to pick up the wet blankets and take them outside to air dry.

Hannah looked down, 'Oh...'. She felt bad about getting mad at Merry, they had done the same thing to her. She lingered for a moment longer but then followed Meredith outside.

Meredith was attempting to shake out the blanket but instead ended up blowing sand around.

Hannah grabbed sandy corners of the blanket. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled, you're right we did the same thing to you..."

Meredith, who had been carefully ignoring Hannah by becoming particularly fascinated with her side of the blanket, looked up. " Its okay," she said quietly. "I understand." She still didn't look up and Hannah.

"You sure?" Hannah asked.

"Yea," Meredith said grinning. "Its cool." Now she looked up. As if to prove her point she snapped the blanket so that water so flick onto Hannah.

"Hey!" Hannah said with feigned anger. At the same time she snapped the blanket to do the same to Meredith. In revolt Meredith was going to do the same, but her fingers slipped and her end of the blanket hit Hannah in the face.

Hannah pealed the wet blanket from her face and let it drop onto the sandy ground. " Oh, its on now woman!" Hannah began to chase after Meredith and Meredith yelped. Hannah flicked her dripping hands towards Meredith trying to get her wet but instead of water spraying off her hands, purple fire did. She immediately pulled her hands in. "Oh no...um...HELLLLPPP!"

* * *

The sun was up and so was most of the camp. Wood had been gathered (as to give Daine and Numair privacy, at a different wood pile) and now they busily cooking over the fire. Most were either too hungry or tired too notice the Lioness and young Keladry's water battle.

George sat off to the side of the crowd deep in thought. Not even the delicious aroma of breakfast, could bring him out of his thoughts. Nor could the giggling squeals coming from his wife and Lady Keladry, though it was them and Daine that occupied his mind(a/n: sorry I know that sorta sounds like he is in love with them, but that's not what I mean...well he does love Alanna...oh nvm!).

The only thing that brought both George and the 'Breakfast Men (and women)' fully aware of Kel and Alanna was a cry for, " HEEELLlPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

* * *

'Making out is SO overrated,' Ingrid thought as she helped Numair restack logs.

After that first encounter with the 'voices-in-my-head' nothing else had happened, with the exception of his tongue down her throat of course. That is until Numair had the 'wonderful' idea to back them up towards the pile. She had been too flustered with the whole kissing-a-forty-some-year-old to notice where he was blinding pulling her. That is until, two seconds before the collision, the voice came into her head again, 'You and your stalk man are about to run into- too late.' And that's when it happened, not just a painful crash with her, Numair, and a pile of wood, but also when she made her breakthrough. She wasn't crazy, she was Daine. There were three horses tied to the post that Numair and had been leaning against.. Daine could talk to animals. She wasn't hearing things, it had just been Cloud, Daine's loyal mare and companion.

" I'm not crazy, it was just Cloud!" Ingrid had exclaimed when she had realized all of this. Her immediate relief was soon replaced with a mixture of fear, worry, and dread. ' I don't know how to control this,' She thought. ' They're going to know! How could they not? Daine could heal and become animals, and that took her years to truly master, and I didn't even know when a horse was talking to me! I'm so stupid!' said the negative, unconfident part of her.

' No you're not, these are...extreme situations!' argued the reasonable part.

' I bet Hannah and Meredith are handling themselves just fine! God I'm such a big baby! I suck!' The negative side won this time and the positive side backed off and let her mind think pessimistic thoughts.

'It smells like something is burning,' Ingrid thought. 'Oooh! Maybe they're starting breakfast!' As she set the last log on the stack she heard a, "HEEEELLLLP!" She dropped the log and ran towards the cry for help with Numair close in tow.

"That's not breakfast," Ingrid said breathing heavily as she came to Meredith, with her shoulder on fire and Hannah running around panicked.

"WATER! WATER!" Hannah yelled. The few later sleepers who had not woken up yet came running out of their tents. Men and women who were had been seated at the fire went frantically running for buckets and water. Swiftly George grabbed the damp blanket. He beat the fire on Meredith's shoulder with the blanket and it quickly went out.

'Mithros, something stranger than I thought is happening here,' George thought. Out loud he said, " Lady Keladry, are you all right?"

"Ehhheh, yea," Meredith said nursing her burned shoulder.

" I think you should allow Numair to have a look at you." George nodded to. Normally it would have been Alanna who would attend to her. Her or one of the Shamans, but he felt better, with Alanna's peculiar behavior and the Progress coming up, if Numair attended to Raoul's squire. " You'll want to be ready for Progress comin' up." With that he turned and went back to his tent, without even a glance at The Lioness.

"Progress?" Meredith gulped. She knew from the books that Kel jousted at this thing. Not to mention a few rendez-vous with Cleon. She had been the least affected by the switch, having no husband or magical powers to interfere, or any age difference between her and Kel. Now, however, she would have to learn what took Kel four years or Page training and ALOT of practice to master.

The other camp members had calmed down and resumed to their normal routines. Meredith went with Numair to get her arm healed while Hannah and Ingrid silently went back into their tent, to share their mornings stories. It was becoming more challenging by the hour to act like Daine, Kel and Alanna. In their world magic didn't exist and the closest thing to a weapon any of them had ever picked up was a kitchen knife. They all knew that their original plan of 'act like the characters' would not suit their new position.

Meredith walked in with her arm good as new. She flopped down onto a pillow. "Your boyfriend has healed me!" Meredith proclaimed trying to lighten the mood. Ingrid and Hannah stared out into space not noticing their ever positive friend. Meredith sighed, " We need a better plan." Hannah and Ingrid snapped out of their trance and gave a half chuckle, but then frowned again and nodded.

"Yes," Hannah agreed. " But what?"

* * *

Okay, please review! Next chapter...Daine at the hospital, diabetes returns! If anyone has any ideas please feel free to email me or IM me or w/e. Thank you!

**Booksurfer1500:** Thank you! And yes, as you can see I wrote more. Please keep reading and reviewing and I apologize for my slowness in updating. :-D

**wouldn't you like to know**: Yes of course you and Megan will be in it! I'm just taking a while to get to that part!

**Megsta: **Fo shizel girl, fo shizle! lol thank you!

**Water Sprite: **Yea! Sorry! Thank you for loaning me your brother for my story, I wanted to have someone I knew in it! ;-) Thanks girl!

**Mari: **Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it. Please read on!

**yugirules: **yea sry it took so long on that one and this one!We've been having computer trouble and there has been end of the year craziness! ROCK ON SUMMER! Thank you!

**Meepball: **Yea! crazy is kool...I think! Thank you!

**seabiscuit0810:** I know what you mean ( bout the Hw thing) zzz...zzz Thankfully, it is finally summer! Thanks for your review!

**Anywien: **I know it took ours along time too! Ya think JDRF could move a lil faster? Email/ IM me plz! Thanks!

To everyone else you didn't review for chapter 7, thank you so much for your reviews! And I'm sry for the spelling mistakes in chapter 1. Review, email, read.! Ciao tutti!


End file.
